In swash plate compressors such as those used in motor vehicle air conditioning systems, it is common practice to employ a passive or pumpless lubrication system wherein gaseous refrigerant with entrained lubricant is circulated through the crankcase to lubricate the critical bearing surfaces of the machine. One way of assuring lubrication of the critical bearing surfaces is to communicate the crankcase with the pumping chambers via a passageway(s) across the bearing surfaces. Examples of such attempts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,260,337 and 4,413,954. In the former patent, a passageway is provided on each side of the swash plate that extends from the crankcase across the respective bearing surfaces and directly connects with a selected pumping chamber on the respective swash plate side. In the latter patent, the lubrication passageway back to the crankcase is through the inlet port to the selected chamber with the opening for lubrication occurring during the respective suction stroke. In both these designs there is either a long enclosed channel or hole which has a tendency to become obstructed or blocked due to debris or particles generated during machining and/or operation of the compressor. This is because such designs need to have their channel enclosed the entire distance from the outside diameter of the drive shaft bore to the diameter of the suction port or cylinder wall, respectively. In the case of the inlet port connection, the channel is longer and thus relatively more susceptible to clogging by an accumulation of particles. Moreover, it has been found that where communication is via the suction port in an attempt to take advantage of a venturi effect, the suction gas passing through this suction port has in actuality a relatively low velocity so that the venturi effect is negligible. Furthermore, such designs that utilize the inlet port require that the valve plate be exposed to suction pressure opposite the shaft. However, many currently manufactured compressors have discharge gas pressure in the center of the cylinder head and the proposed designs, therefore, are not compatible therewith.